


Mbak dan Emak

by Liana_DS



Series: Negeri Kita [2]
Category: Super Junior, The Master's Sun RPF
Genre: Family, Indonesia!AU, Other Cameos Inside, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyojin dan Mikyung adalah noona dan eomma Siwon yang datang dari desa untuk menjaga Yeonhee, istri Siwon yang baru melahirkan. Suatu ketika, berkas kantor Siwon ketinggalan. Yeonhee tidak bisa mengantarkan karena masih belum pulih betul pasca bersalin. Akhirnya, Hyojin dan Mikyung-lah yang mengantarkan berkas itu. “Eomma, kalau mau masuk ruangan ini harus lepas sandal dulu, ya?” “Apa? Ketemu anakku di sini harus pakai janjian segala?” (failed) Family fic, Indonesia!AU (parodi kehidupan orang Indonesia).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mbak dan Emak

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing dan Tuhan. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan saya tidak menarik keuntungan komersial dari penulisan FF ini. 
> 
> [Forenote] Kalau Gong Hyojin, para penikmat drama Korea udah tau 'kan ya? Karena aku masukin ini ke The Master's Sun RPF, jadi penjelasannya pake nama-nama tokoh drama itu aja, ya. Gong Hyojin itu yang jadi Tae Gongshil. Kalau Kim Mikyung ini yang jadi Joo Sungran, tantenya Presdir Joo. Ada juga di 'The Heirs', jadi ibunya Cha Eunsang yang bisu itu. Tokoh-tokoh lain di dalam sini adalah aktris atau idol yang pernah main drama.

* * *

 

“ _Aigoo_!” Mikyung, seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja menjadi nenek, menggelitik gemas perut cucu tersayang yang ia mandikan, “Cucuku benar-benar tampan, mirip betul dengan _appa_ nya!”

Hyojin, anak sulung Mikyung, menggelar alas di atas tempat tidur bayi. Ia menoleh pada si bayi dan membuat wajah lucu, sehingga si bayi tertawa geli. “Benar. Tawanya juga manis, persis Siwon,” pujinya, menyebut nama adik lelakinya, “Ah... aku jadi ingin punya bayi juga...”

“Makanya, jadi wanita yang benar! Lihat Yeonhee,” Mikyung membandingkan putrinya dengan menantunya, “dia bisa masak makanan yang lezat dan memuaskan selera Siwon. Kau? Menggoreng tempe saja tidak bisa. Wajannya malah ikut-ikutan gosong. Mana ada laki-laki yang menginginkan itu terjadi di dapurnya setiap hari?”

“ _Eomma_... jangan kejam begitu. Aku ‘kan juga tidak mau ceroboh seperti sekarang.”

“Kalau kau tidak mau, tetapi tidak berusaha mengubah dirimu jadi wanita yang pantas jadi istri, ya tetap saja tidak bisa dapat suami. Mana handuk?”

Sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, Hyojin menyerahkan handuk bayi pada Mikyung. Sang nenek kemudian mengangkat bayi bermata lebar itu dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas alas yang sudah disiapkan Hyojin. Melihat makhluk kecil di atas tempat tidur, Hyojin jadi tergerak untuk ‘beraksi’. “ _Eomma_ , biar aku saja. Aku bisa kok kalau hanya memakaikan baju padanya.”

“Tak semudah kau kira. Kau harus mengoleskan _baby oil_ dan _talc_ sebelumnya.”

“Iya, iya...” Hyojin mengibaskan tangannya di udara, meremehkan. Diambilnya _baby oil_ di rak samping tempat tidur. Ia membuka tutupnya, tetapi dasar ceroboh...

...crat!

Hyojin membuka tutup botol _baby oil_ sambil menekan botolnya. Tentu saja, cairan kental bening dari botol itu tersemprot keluar dan membasahi badan si bayi sedikit. Sisanya menodai alas tempat tidur. Mikyung terbelalak dan langsung menyentil dahi putrinya. “Payah! Kalau sudah dibuka, jangan ditekan begitu; isinya jadi tumpah! Sini, berikan padaku!” Wanita dengan beberapa keriput di wajahnya itu merebut botol _baby oil_ dari tangan Hyojin, lalu menutupnya dan meletakkan _baby oil_ di rak kembali. Si nenek meratakan minyak yang tumpah tadi pada tubuh cucunya. “Untung, yang tumpah ke badannya hanya sedikit. Tanganmu benar-benar tangan neraka, Hyojin!”

Wanita yang baru saja dimarahi hanya nyengir malu. Kemarahan Mikyung ini sangat klasik bagi Hyojin, sehingga dia tidak sakit hati. Hyojin tak ambil pusing dengan ejekan itu dan berusaha lagi untuk terlihat lebih ‘keibuan’. Diambilnya kaleng bedak bayi, lalu memutar tutup dan membalik kaleng itu untuk mengeluarkan isinya. “Lho, kok tidak keluar?” Hyojin menggerakkan kaleng bedak bayi ke atas dan ke bawah beberapa kali.

Wush!!

“Uhuk, uhuk, ha... hacchii!!” Hyojin batuk dan bersin tak karuan akibat sejumlah besar bedak bayi yang keluar dari kaleng, mewujud dalam asap putih yang membuat perih hidungnya. Mikyung menepuk dahi, sedangkan bayi kecil di tempat tidur tergelak melihat awan putih aneh di udara dan bibinya yang bersin-bersin. “Astaga, sudah, biar aku saja yang mengatasi ini! Kau amati saja jauh-jauh di sana! Jangan bersin di sini, nanti menulari Minho!” marah Mikyung sambil mendorong Hyojin ke sisi rak perlengkapan bayi.

Mendengar ribut-ribut di kamar Minho kecilnya, Yeonhee masuk. Ia tak terkejut mendapati kakak iparnya dengan baju basah (karena _baby oil_ ) dan wajah putih (karena _talc_ ). Ia tertawa kecil. “ _Eonni_ , ada apa? Repotkah mengurus Minho? Perlu kubantu?”

Hyojin tertawa sengau karena hidungnya penuh ingus selepas bersin-bersin. “Tidak, tidak. Tujuan aku dan _Eomma_ datang ke sini ‘kan untuk membantumu, bukan sebaliknya. Kami berdua sudah berpengalaman menangani—“

“’Kami’? Aku, maksudmu.” Mikyung meralat. Hyojin meringis. “Ya, maksudku, _Eomma_ sudah berpengalaman mengurus bayi. Lagipula, Minho tidak serewel Siwon saat bayi, jadi lebih mudah mengurusnya.”

Yeonhee tersenyum. “Syukurlah, tetapi aku tetap saja tidak enak dengan _Eomma_ dan Hyojin- _eonni_. Minho ‘kan anakku; mestinya aku yang mengurusnya.”

“Ah, tidak usah! Luka akibat melahirkan masih terasa sakit, ‘kan? Kau juga masih banyak berdarah pasca melahirkan, jadi sulit bergerak.” cegah Hyojin. Yeonhee menggeleng. “Aku ingin bersama Minho... Kalau hanya duduk di sisinya saja, tidak apa-apa, ‘kan? Selain itu, biasanya ia lapar dan menangis jam segini.”

“Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu. Duduklah sini. Kehadiranmu cukup melegakanku karena dari tadi, Hyojin hanya membuat masalah.”

Tatapan mengusir Mikyung menciutkan Hyojin.

“A-aku akan membersihkan ruang tamu.” ucap Hyojin terbata, siap kabur dari kemarahan Mikyung berikutnya. Beruntung, Mikyung mengembangkan senyumnya. “Nah, harusnya kau melakukan itu dari tadi. Buat dirimu berguna dengan melakukan hal yang mudah.”

* * *

Pekerjaan membersihkan ruang tamu hampir selesai. Hyojin tinggal menata ulang kertas-kertas—surat kabar lama, selebaran promosi produk dari salesman, berkas kantor—yang diletakkan di bawah meja tamu. Hyojin berdecak pelan. “Siwon memang tidak berubah, tetap saja kacau walaupun sudah jadi kepala keluarga,” gumamnya, lupa bahwa Siwon mungkin mencontohnya dalam hal ini, “Mau jadi apa Minho nanti kalau ayahnya saja kacau? Untung, Yeonhee itu rapi. Ah... tetapi ‘kan Yeonhee tidak bisa selalu merapikan rumah untuk mereka?”

Lembar demi lembar kertas usang berpindah dari bawah meja tamu ke lantai di sisi Hyojin. Untuk urusan pilah-memilah, Hyojin cukup bisa diandalkan. Ini karena dulu, di desa tempat tinggalnya, ia pernah jadi tukang sortir sampah bersama beberapa pemulung untuk membantu ekonomi keluarga. Selebaran dan surat kabar yang kira-kira sudah tidak dibutuhkan dipisahkannya dengan beberapa berkas kantor. Tumpukan kertas di samping Hyojin semakin lama semakin tinggi, hingga...

“Apa ini?” Hyojin melihat map putih aneh dengan tulisan bahasa Inggris yang tak ia mengerti di atasnya, “’ _Im’_... ‘ _Important’_... Apa artinya? Oh, ada terjemahannya! ‘Penting’. Lho? Penting, tetapi tidak dibawa Siwon? Jangan-jangan...”

Mata Hyojin dengan teliti menyusuri sampul map itu dan menemukan tulisan Korea kecil di salah satu sudut. “Berlaku untuk... Hah?! 8 Februari 2014! Jam 12?! Itu berarti... berkas ini dibutuhkan nanti siang! Siwon bodoh!!! Bagaimana bisa ini tertinggal?”

Kepanikan memenuhi atmosfer sekeliling Hyojin. Wanita yang baru melewati dekade tiga hidupnya itu langsung berlari ke kamar keponakannya dan membuka pintunya kasar. Yang berada di dalam tentu saja kaget tak kepalang. Minho, bayi kecil yang sudah hampir tertidur itu, bahkan sampai menangis.

“Hyojin!!! Bisakah kau tidak membuat kekacauan sekali saja?” Mikyung berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

“ _Eomma_ , ada berkas Siwon yang ketinggalan di meja tamu!” Hyojin berucap begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan situasi. Yeonhee berdiri, wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan yang sama. “Siwon- _oppa_ meninggalkan berkas pentingnya?”

“Tenang saja, Yeonhee! Aku yang akan mengantar dokumen itu ke kantornya! Aku pergi!”

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Hyojin melesat keluar dengan dompet dan map di tangan.

* * *

“ _Ahjussi_!” Hyojin melompat ke bagian belakang jok sepeda motor salah satu tukang ojek di pangkalan terdekat. Si tukang ojek tentu saja terkejut. “Ho-hoi, jangan lompat sembarangan! Aku sedang istirahat, tau!”

Tak mempedulikan ucapan itu, Hyojin menempelkan selembar uang yang cukup fantastis nilainya di helm si tukang ojek. “Ke kantor cabang Hyundai Corp! Aku _noona_ nya bos di sana! Cepat antar aku!”

Tukang ojek itu segera mengambil uang yang ditempel Hyojin ke helmnya. Tak lama kemudian... wush! Sepeda motor melaju bagai berada di lajur balap. Dalam sekejap mata, Hyojin sudah berada di depan gedung Hyundai Corp, tempat Siwon bekerja. “Terima kasih, _Ahjussi_! Nih, ambil uangmu, tidak usah kembalian!” Tergesa, Hyojin melompat turun dari sepeda motor dan membayar jasa tukang ojek. Kemudian, Hyojin berbalik, tetapi ia terpaku. Gedung di depannya sangat besar, sangat mewah, berlantai sangat licin, dan dipenuhi pegawai yang sangat elit, sedangkan ia? Hyojin menunduk, mengamati kepantasan dirinya. Ia hanya memakai kaus _merchandise_ Hyundai Corp pemberian Siwon yang sudah pudar logonya (karena terlalu sering dipakai), rok selutut bermotif bunga yang ramai, dan sandal jepit yang harusnya ia pakai saat di rumah saja. Rambutnya dicepol asal dan sudah kusut akibat naik ojek tanpa helm, berbeda dengan para pegawai yang bercepol rapi atau dikuncir kuda. Astaga.

_Kalau aku masuk ke dalam gedung ini, apa aku bakal ditolak? Ah, tetapi Siwon ‘kan bos di sini; tinggal bilang kalau aku_ noona _nya, maka mestinya aku akan diterima._

“Hyojin!”

Suara tinggi Mikyung mengagetkan Hyojin. _Ahjumma_ paruh baya itu tersengal-sengal, baru saja turun dari becak. Ia menghampiri Hyojin dan langsung menyembur si anak. “Jangan pergi tiba-tiba begitu! Kau itu gampang tersesat, bisa hilang di gedung sebesar ini!”

“ _Eomma_! Kenapa kau menyusul ke sini? Siapa yang menjaga Yeonhee dan Minho?”

“Aku sudah telepon Minhyuk. Aku titipkan Yeonhee padanya.” Minhyuk adalah adik lelaki Yeonhee yang masih SMA. Anak itu sedang liburan dan sedang main ke rumah temannya ketika Mikyung menelepon.

“Tapi dia ‘kan masih—“

“Itu dibahas nanti saja. Mana berkas Siwon? Harus diantar ke mana?”

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

“Be-benar juga,” Hyojin menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya bingung, “Kantor Siwon di lantai berapa? Semoga saja tidak berada di lantai yang tinggi. Bisa capek kalau naik tangga...”

“Aish, kau ini... Kita cari saja gadis cantik yang biasanya ada di bagian tamu,” maksud Mikyung adalah resepsionis, “Kita bisa tanya padanya.”

Hyojin mengangguk. Ia melepaskan sandalnya, menentengnya, dan melangkah masuk gedung.  Mikyung segera menarik Hyojin. “Eh, eh, eh, mau ke mana kau? Kenapa kau lepas sandalmu?”

“Habisnya, ini ‘kan sebenarnya sandal untuk berkebun. Masa dipakai untuk menginjak lantai marmer kantor yang bagus dan mengkilat? Nanti kotor, dong, lantainya.” jawab Hyojin polos. Mikyung membuang napas keras. “Jangan memalukanku. Lihat, semua yang keluar masuk kantor ini pakai alas kaki dan mereka santai saja. Sepatu mereka juga baru saja menginjak tanah, ‘kan?”

Beberapa pegawai berlalu-lalang, menjadi objek pengamatan Hyojin. Sadar sang ibu berkata benar, Hyojin tertawa malu. “Iya, mereka semua pakai sepatu... tetapi sepatu mereka ‘kan tidak sama dengan sandal kita. Apa sandal kita boleh dipakai?”

“Tentu saja boleh. Lagipula, kita ini keluarga bos penting perusahaan ini. Mereka tidak akan berani memprotes kita. Ayo, jangan ribut masalah sandal! Cepat masuk; Siwon butuh berkasnya, ‘kan?” Mikyung menarik Hyojin—yang masih menenteng sandalnya—masuk ke gedung. Ia tak menghiraukan rengekan Hyojin: “Tunggu, _Eomma_ , aku belum pakai sandal!”

Sesampainya di meja resepsionis, barulah Hyojin bisa mengenakan sandal jepitnya. “Permisi... Kantor Choi Siwon ada di lantai berapa, ya?”

Gadis muda ber _name tag_ ‘Im Yoonah’ itu berusaha menahan kikikannya melihat dua orang ‘desa’ yang polos masuk ke kantor mewah ini. “Maaf, apakah Anda sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan _Sajangnim_?”

Mikyung melebarkan matanya. “Apa? Ketemu anakku di sini harus pakai janjian segala? Anak macam apa dia yang menyuruh ibunya janjian dulu untuk bertemu? Saat dia bayi, dia tak perlu janjian denganku supaya aku mau mengurusnya!” gerutunya.

Hyojin mengernyitkan dahi sambil meletakkan ibu jari di bawah dagu, berpikir. Ia lalu bernegosiasi dengan si resepsionis. “Nona, tolonglah. Ini berkas penting yang ditinggalkan Siwon adikku di rumah. Berkas ini akan menentukan jalannya perusahaan ini,” Hyojin berusaha membuat wajah konyolnya jadi serius sambil mengacungkan map putih Siwon, “Lihat, tulisannya ‘Penting’. Nanti kalau kami tidak diizinkan masuk, perusahaan ini akan bangkrut dan kalian di-PHK, lho.”

Im Yoonah memasang ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan: antara bingung, geli, dan penasaran apakah itu benar-benar berkas penting. Seorang resepsionis lain ber _name tag_ ‘Park Shinhye’ membisikkan sesuatu pada rekannya itu. Im Yoonah tersenyum, lalu berkata pada dua orang di depannya, “Ruangan Choi- _sajangnim_ ada di lantai 12.”

Hyojin dan Mikyung ternganga. Naik tangga ke lantai... 12? Mustahil! Apalagi bagi Mikyung, yang ke lantai dua rumahnya saja sudah berat. Apa yang bisa diperbuat lutut tua yang rentan, coba?

Namun, Hyojin bukan gadis yang pantang menyerah. Maklum akan kekurangan ibunya, ia mengangkat satu tangan yang terkepal ke udara dan berkata, “Baiklah, _Eomma_ , aku akan menggendongmu sampai lantai 12!”

“Ah... Anda bisa gunakan _lift_ di sebelah kiri, Nyonya.” Park Shinhye menunjuk sebuah pintu metal berkilat beberapa meter dari meja resepsionis, memberitahukan cara yang lebih praktis dibanding naik tangga. Hyojin dan Mikyung melihat beberapa orang masuk ke dalam situ. Pintu metal berkilat menutup otomatis, lampu di samping pintu berkedip beberapa kali, lalu pintu itu terbuka lagi dan di dalamnya kosong. Mereka berdua terbelalak. “Mwo? Ke mana perginya orang-orang itu?” kagum Hyojin.

Samar, Mikyung mencubit pinggang Hyojin. “Jangan berlagak seolah-olah kita ini tidak pernah melihat yang begitu, tau!” bisiknya, lalu beralih pada dua resepsionis cantik, “Terima kasih. Kami permisi.”

Im Yoonah dan Park Shinhye akhirnya bisa melepaskan tawa mereka, walau secara sembunyi-sembunyi, setelah Hyojin dan Mikyung pergi. “Mereka berdua keluarga Choi- _sajangnim_? Seriusan? Sumpah, mereka terlihat seperti pembantunya! Beda sekali dengan istri _Sajangnim_!” bisik Im Yoonah. Park Shinhye menggeleng-geleng cepat. “Iya, mereka itu kakak dan ibunya _Sajangnim_. Kalau kita menahan mereka di sini, aku yakin akan lebih repot. Kuharap kita membuat keputusan yang tepat, mengizinkan mereka masuk dengan mudah.”

“Kuharap juga, mereka bisa naik _lift_.” tambah Im Yoonah.

* * *

“Bagaimana membuka pintu ini?” tanya Hyojin. Mikyung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. “Ah, ada yang datang, Hyojin! Kita tunggu saja dia membuka pintu.” bisiknya. Hyojin menghembuskan napas lega. Ibunya pandai juga berkamuflase. Kalau tak tahu cara melakukan sesuatu, berpura-puralah tahu, lalu ikuti orang yang bisa melakukannya; itu pelajaran yang ia tarik dari ibu bijaksananya ini.

Eomma _memang hebat!_

Seorang pegawai memencet tombol _lift_ dan pintu terbuka. Ternyata, di dalam _lift_ , ada karpet hijau sebagai alasnya. Sepengertian Hyojin, jika ada karpet di suatu ruangan, maka alas kaki harus dilepaskan. Tanpa mempedulikan ibunya dan si pegawai (yang masih memakai alas kaki), Hyojin melepas sandalnya dan meninggalkannya di depan _lift_.

“Hyojin, ayo masuk... Waa, Hyojin!!”

Karena Hyojin terlalu lambat, pintu _lift_ perlahan tertutup sebelum Hyojin ada di dalam. Hyojin panik ketika pintu metal berkilat hampir bertemu, memisahkannya dari Mikyung. “ _Eomma_! Hiyaa! Adududuh!!” Hyojin terburu-buru masuk _lift_ , sehingga badannya terjepit pintu yang separuh menutup. Mikyung mendorong-dorong pintu supaya tetap terbuka. “Tunggu, Hyojin, _Eomma_ akan menyelamatkanmu!”

Drama ‘terjepit di _lift_ ’ itu berakhir ketika pintu bergeser terbuka. Si pegawai menahan pintu supaya terbuka dengan tombol yang dipencetnya. Hyojin mendesah lega setelah berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari pintu metal aneh itu. “Fiuh... hampir saja aku mati... u-uwaa!!”

Tiba-tiba, baik Hyojin dan Mikyung merasakan isi perut mereka naik, begitu pula kepala mereka. “R-ruangannya bergerak!” Hyojin segera berpegang ke tepian _lift_ , begitu pula Mikyung. “Oh, Tuhan, apakah ini gempa bumi? Apakah kami akan terjebak di ruang kecil ini? Tuhan, selamatkan kami...” _Ahjumma_ itu merapalkan beberapa doa penyelamat.

“ _Eomma_ , walaupun kita mati di sini, aku akan selalu bersamamu!” Hyojin mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh menyayangi sang ibu dan tidak mau berpisah secepat itu dengan Mikyung, bahkan biar maut memisahkan.

“Hyojin, berdoalah bersamaku supaya kita selamat...”

Si pegawai yang satu _lift_ dengan Hyojin dan Mikyung berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia paham bahwa dua orang ini tidak mengerti fungsi _lift_. “Ruangan ini memang bergerak naik, mengantarkan kita ke atas tanpa tangga. Anda berdua tak perlu berlutut dan berdoa seperti itu karena benda ini aman,” jelasnya sambil tersenyum, “Mau ke lantai berapa?”

Melihat pancaran ketenangan dari pria yang satu _lift_ dengan mereka, Hyojin dan Mikyung menghentikan doanya. Mereka tak sepenuhnya yakin dengan kata-kata pegawai itu, tetapi toh si pegawai baik-baik saja dalam keadaan ini. Gemetar, Hyojin menjawab, “D-dua belas...”

Si pegawai memencet angka 12. Suasana sunyi setelahnya dan Hyojin mulai tenang kembali. “Oh, lama-lama berada di sini, jadi terbiasa, ya?” Wanita itu mulai tersenyum lagi.

“Jika pertama naik _lift_ memang akan pusing, tetapi kalau sudah lama, tak akan apa-apa. Apakah Anda berdua baik-baik saja?”

“Lumayan.” Mikyung menegakkan kembali posisi tubuhnya, berusaha untuk kelihatan sedikit elit.

“ _Eomma_ tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?”

“Tenang saja. _Eomma_ ‘kan sudah biasa naik pedati di jalan desa yang bergelombang. Masa dengan getaran ruangan ini saja kalah?”

Ucapan Mikyung ini tidak ditanggapi Hyojin. Ingin rasanya ia menertawakan ibunya yang baru beberapa detik lalu mengajaknya berdoa bersama, tetapi ia tahan dirinya. Durhaka, durhaka kalau dia berbuat begitu.

Selagi Hyojin menahan tawanya, Mikyung baru sadar bahwa Hyojin bertelanjang kaki. “Hyojin, jangan bilang kau tinggalkan sandalmu di luar!”

“Memang. Habis lantai ini berkarpet, nanti karpetnya kotor.” Hyojin berucap tanpa dosa.

“Aduh, kalau kau tinggalkan sandalmu di luar, nanti sandalnya hilang! Kita ‘kan naik ke lantai 12; sandalmu akan tetap di lantai 1!”

_Loading_. Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Hyojin untuk memahami maksud ibunya ini. Kemudian... “Ah, benar juga! Bagaimana ini, _Eomma_? Kalau sandalku dicuri orang, apa yang harus kulakukan?”

“Ish, mana kutahu? Makanya, kau harus pandai mengamati situasi! Orang-orang di kantor ini tidak ada yang melepas alas kaki saat masuk ke _lift_ ; kenapa kau melepas milikmu? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya!” omel Mikyung. Hyojin muram, tetapi dengan cepat _mood_ nya kembali. _Biar saja, deh. Sandal jelek begitu, paling juga tak ada yang mau_ , wanita itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Ting! Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Si pegawai memencet tombol untuk menahan pintu, lalu mempersilahkan Hyojin dan Mikyung keluar. “Kita sudah sampai di lantai 12.”

Hyojin dan Mikyung melangkah keluar dari _lift_ , lalu membungkuk hormat pada si pegawai. “Terima kasih banyak, Tuan—“

“—Kim Kibum. Nama saya Kim Kibum.” Si pegawai menyambung kata-kata Hyojin yang menggantung karena Hyojin tidak mengetahui namanya.

“Ah, iya. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Tuan Kim.” Kedua wanita itu membungkuk kembali. Si pegawai tersenyum dan membungkuk balik. “Terima kasih kembali. Jika Anda membutuhkan bantuan di lantai ini, silahkan jalan terus ke ruang informasi. Saya permisi.”

Pintu metal berkilat tertutup lagi.

“Nah, sekarang kita sudah di lantai 12,” Mikyung mengkonfirmasi posisinya setelah melihat angka ‘12’ di dinding, “Ayo, kita cari kantor Siwon.”

“Tuan Kim bilang jika kita butuh bantuan, kita harus jalan ke ruang informa—Oh, itu, di sana!” Hyojin menunjuk sebuah pintu beberapa meter di depannya yang bertuliskan ‘ _Information Center’_ (tentu saja ada terjemahan di bawah tulisan ini yang membuat Hyojin mengerti), “Ayo, _Eomma_!”

Perjalanan sepasang anak-beranak ini hampir berakhir, tetapi dasar Hyojin ceroboh. Ia kurang hati-hati saat menarik Mikyung, sehingga Mikyung tersandung dan lututnya membentur lantai. Mikyung seketika berteriak kesakitan dan mengomeli Hyojin. “Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?! _Eomma_ ini sudah tua, kalau ditarik-tarik tentu saja jatuh! Huh, kau ini!!”

“Ma-maafkan aku, _Eomma_... Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh... Aduh, harus cari tempat istirahat dulu, nih... Kira-kira di mana, ya?” Hyojin membantu Mikyung berdiri sambil celingukan, mencari ruangan yang bagus untuk beristirahat. Mikyung mendesis; lututnya masih terasa sangat nyeri. Hyojin, yang biasanya bergantung pada sang ibu sebelum memutuskan sesuatu, sadar bahwa ia harus bertindak sendiri sekarang. Kebingungan, Hyojin memapah Mikyung tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ia sampai lupa tujuannya semula—mengantarkan map putih Siwon—gara-gara merasa wajib menolong ibunya.

Melihat sepasang wanita menyedihkan di koridor, seorang _office boy_ tergerak hatinya. “Maaf, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?” tanya pemuda berseragam biru ber _name tag_ ‘Jung Yonghwa’ itu pada Hyojin dan Mikyung. Setangkai bunga seakan tumbuh di kepala dua wanita itu. Mereka berdua bertanya bersamaan dengan suara yang lumayan keras karena senangnya.

“Di mana kami bisa beristirahat?”

Jung Yonghwa mengantarkan Hyojin dan Mikyung ke _pantry_ kantor, di mana ada tempat duduk yang cukup nyaman dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat minuman. “Untuk sementara, Anda berdua bisa beristirahat di sini.”

“Terima kasih banyak. Bolehkah aku memakai gelas ini untuk membuatkan ibuku minum?” tanya Hyojin setelah membantu Mikyung duduk. Jung Yonghwa mengangguk. “Oh ya, ada keperluan apa Anda berdua datang ke kantor ini?”

Hyojin mengambil satu gelas, lalu meracik teh yang disukai Mikyung dengan takaran sepas mungkin. “Syukurlah, di sini ada teh jenis ini, _Eomma_!” Wanita itu menunjukkan satu pak teh pada Mikyung sambil tersenyum lebar. Teh merk itu memang teh kesukaan Mikyung.

“Ya, ya, jawab dulu pertanyaan anak muda ini!”

Hyojin nyengir, lalu meletakkan kembali satu pak teh itu dan menjawab pertanyaan si _office boy_. “Kami ingin menemui Choi Siwon. Ada berkasnya yang ketinggalan di rumah, jadi kami antar ke sini.”

Mikyung memijat lututnya yang mulai tidak terasa nyeri lagi. “Siwon memang gegabah seperti kakaknya yang satu itu,” ujarnya sambil mengarahkan dagu pada Hyojin, “Sudah tahu istrinya baru saja melahirkan sehingga tidak bisa mengantarkan berkas, eh... malah dia meninggalkan berkasnya yang paling penting.”

Jung Yonghwa tersentak. “O-oh... j-jadi, kalian ada keperluan dengan _Sajangnim_ karena kalian... _keluarganya_?”

Hyojin mengangguk, lega karena ada yang tahu identitasnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding dan bicara lagi pada si OB, “Berkas itu masih dipakai untuk jam 12, jadi untuk sementara ini, aku akan menunggui _Eomma_ dulu sampai sembuh, lalu menemui Siwon.”

“Aih, kenapa harus repot-repot? Panggil saja Siwon ke sini. Dia harus mau datang saat ibunya sakit begini. Dia akan jadi anak durhaka kalau tidak mau datang.” dumel Mikyung sambil terus mengurut kakinya. Hyojin menghampirinya dengan segelas teh di tangan. “Tidak bisa segampang itu. Siwon ‘kan sibuk, jadi tidak bisa dipanggil sembarangan. Kalau _Eomma_ tidak bisa jalan, biar aku saja yang—“

“Ti-tidak usah!” Jung Yonghwa menyahut, “Saya saja yang mengantarkan berkas ke kantornya! Anda berdua bisa istirahat di sini!”

“Oh? Kami akan sangat merepotkanmu, tetapi jujur, itu membantu sekali, sih...” kata Hyojin sambil tertawa santai. Mikyung sekali lagi mencubit pinggang Hyojin samar, menghukumnya karena seenaknya mengalihkan tanggung jawab. “Tidak perlu, anak muda. Biar Hyojin yang melakukannya. Hei, Hyojin, kau itu yang _noona_ nya Siwon, jadi kau yang harus mengurus adikmu, bukan orang lain!”

“Yah, _Eomma_... Mumpung ada bantuan, ‘kan?” Hyojin mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang baru saja dicubit.

“Minta tolong saja pada karyawan itu untuk menunjukkanmu di mana kantornya! Sudah jauh-jauh ke sini, percuma kalau bukan kau sendiri yang datang pada Siwon!”

Pasrah, Hyojin akhirnya mengikuti Jung Yonghwa menuju kantor Siwon.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan Siwon, kepala Hyojin terus berputar mengamati sekeliling. Interior kantor sangat berkilau, jauh sekali dengan rumahnya di desa. Lantai marmer terasa sangat dingin bagi kaki telanjangnya yang kasar karena kebiasaan bercocok tanam di sawah. Semua orang berbau wangi, tentu saja karena parfum mahal, sedangkan Hyojin tidak berbau apa-apa. Ia tak mau membeli parfum karena baginya, bubuk arang saja sudah cukup untuk menyerap bau badan. Berbeda, semua di sini sungguh berbeda dengan kehidupannya yang biasa.

_Siwon, Siwon. Tak sia-sia_ Eomma _dan aku menjual kerbau warisan_ Appa _dan sepetak tanah kita di desa untuk kuliahmu. Hebat, hebat betul kau jadi bos di tempat sebagus ini!_

Tiba-tiba, tangan Hyojin ditarik seseorang.

“Yonghwa, kau tidak bilang kalau calon _office girl_ baru itu datang secepat ini!”

Eh? _Office girl_ —siapa yang dimaksud?

“Yoori- _noona_ , dia ini...”

Wanita muda cantik (tetapi berseragam sama seperti Jung Yonghwa) yang dipanggil Yoori- _noona_ itu rupanya tak sabaran. Ia memotong kalimat rekan kerjanya itu dengan percaya diri. “Ya, ya, aku tahu. Sudah kelihatan kok dari baju dan wajahnya yang ‘meyakinkan’. Nona, setiap pegawai baru harus melakukan serangkaian pekerjaan. Ayo, ikuti aku!”

“Tapi...”

“Tidak ada ‘tapi’ untuk pegawai baru!” bentak _office girl_ _bossy_ yang ber _name tag_ Kim Yoori itu sambil menyeret Hyojin keluar.

Sementara itu, Mikyung mulai khawatir karena Hyojin dan Jung Yonghwa tak kunjung kembali ke _pantry_. Merasa kakinya sudah lebih baik, ia berjalan ke luar _pantry_ dan menemukan Hyojin menangis di depan pintu. Map putih Siwon masih di tangan wanita berusia kepala tiga itu, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi memegang tongkat pel. Baju Hyojin juga berubah: kaos berkerah dan celana panjang warna biru. Mikyung kaget tak kepalang. “Hyojin, ada apa denganmu?”

“Huwaaa... _Eomma_... Ada _office girl_ yang memaksaku memakai pakaian ini dan menyuruhku mengepel... Dia mengira aku calon _office girl_ di sini...”

“Terus kenapa tak kau lawan?! Bilang saja kau _noona_ nya bos Hyundai Corp, kok repot!”

“Tidak berani, dia seram...”

Mikyung menepuk dahinya. “Kau ini... biar _Eomma_ saja yang urus! Mana gadis itu?”

Baik Hyojin dan Mikyung belum beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat mereka saat tiga orang muncul dari belokan koridor. Di antara mereka, ada sosok tampan nan tegap dengan setelan kerja yang sangat dikenali Hyojin dan Mikyung.

“ _Eomma_! _Noona_!”

“Siwooon!!!!”

* * *

“Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku...” Kim Yoori membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali ke arah Hyojin dan Mikyung, “Aku tak tahu kalau kalian adalah keluarga _Sajangnim_..”

“Iya, tak masalah, tak masalah...” Hyojin mengibaskan tangannya, suaranya sengau bekas menangis. Mikyung masih mendumel. “Makanya, Nona, ada baiknya kau dengarkan orang lain! Lihat Siwon, dia selalu mau jadi pendengar yang baik, sehingga bisa jadi bos dan tidak jadi _office boy_!”

Kim Yoori membungkuk lebih dalam, melewati sudut 900. “Maafkan aku...”

Jung Yonghwa hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung _sunbae_ nya sambil meringis geli.

“Sekali ini, kalian aku maafkan, jadi kalian bisa kembali bekerja sekarang.” komando Siwon, penuh wibawa seperti seharusnya. Dua karyawan itu segera mohon diri dan kembali ke pos masing-masing.

Hyojin serta-merta memeluk Siwon penuh haru. “Siwon _-ah_ , kau tahu tidak betapa sulitnya kami datang ke sini untuk menemuimu? Di meja resepsionis, kami hampir tidak bisa bertemu karena tidak membuat janji dulu. Sandalku ketinggalan di luar _lift_ karena kupikir tidak boleh dibawa masuk. _Eomma_ tersandung dan lututnya sakit. Terakhir, aku harus jadi _office girl_ dadakan!”

“Maaf, _Noona_ , tetapi tadi, aku sedang ada rapat penting, jadi aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan ruangan,” sesal Siwon, “Sekarang, rapatnya ‘kan sudah selesai. Kita bisa bicara lebih lama.”

“Apa? Rapatmu sudah selesai?” Mikyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu berpaling pada Hyojin, “Berkasnya! Katamu itu untuk rapat!”

Hyojin terhenyak, tertarik kasar dari dunia awang-awang. “Ya ampun! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?” ia mengangkat map putih dengan tulisan ‘ _Important_ ’ di atasnya itu, “Ini, ini! Oh, Tuhan, rapatmu sudah selesai tanpa berkas ini? Waa, ini salahku!!!”

Siwon mengamati map putih itu dengan seksama, untuk sementara mengesampingkan kepanikan dua wanita di keluarganya itu, lalu tertawa. “ _Noona_ , ini bukan dokumen untuk rapat hari ini.”

Hah?

Siwon mengambil mapnya dan menunjuk tanggal di sudut map. “Tanggal dibutuhkannya 2 Agustus,” jelasnya, lalu mengecek isi map, “Syukurlah, isinya masih baik. Ini ‘kan dokumen untuk mengurus kerja sama penting dengan perusahaan otomotif Jepang.”

“Eh? Eh? Ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin!” Hyojin merebut map itu dan membaca tanggal di sudut, “Lihat, lihat, tulisannya 08-02-14!”

“Siapa tahu kau salah baca? Kau ‘kan cero—Lho, tunggu, tunggu. Benar, tulisannya 8 dulu, baru 2, Wonnie!” Mikyung membela Hyojin.

“Nah. Aku senang melihat kalian akhirnya satu pendapat,” canda Siwon yang lebih sering melihat Mikyung memarahi Hyojin, bukan mendukung Hyojin, “Begini, karena ini dokumen internasional, penulisan tanggalnya terbalik. Bulan dulu yang ditulis, baru tanggal, lalu tahunnya.”

Mulut Hyojin dan Mikyung membulat. Baru mereka tahu kalau ada sistem penulisan tanggal seperti itu. Mereka saling pandang kemudian. “Jadi, percuma dong kita melalui semua ini?” tanya Hyojin pada Mikyung.

“Sepertinya.”

“Tidak, tidak. Usaha kalian tidak sia-sia sama sekali. Isi map ini bisa dibahas saat rapat sore, kok,” Siwon memeluk Hyojin dan Mikyung dengan dua tangannya yang kokoh, “Terima kasih banyak, _Noona_ , _Eomma_. Kalian sudah mau repot-repot ke sini menggantikan Yeonhee.”

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Hyojin dan Mikyung mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Siwon. Bukan karena Siwon tak sayang mereka selama ini. Akan tetapi, sebagai pria, Siwon memang jarang menunjukkan perasaannya kalau bukan Hyojin atau Mikyung yang mulai duluan. Senyum dua wanita itu terkembang. Benar kata Siwon. Mereka jauh-jauh datang ke sini bukan tanpa imbalan. Hal sederhana ini saja sudah cukup sebagai balasan mereka.

Siwon sendiri bukannya berbohong tentang perasaannya atau sekedar berbasa-basi. Ia juga tersentuh dengan perhatian kakak dan ibunya. Mereka bisa saja berpasrah atas berkas itu karena tak ada transportasi menuju ke kantor Siwon, tetapi mereka tidak melakukannya, ‘kan? Banyak jalan bagi orang yang benar-benar mencarinya, sekalipun jalan itu ditempuh dengan ojek atau becak. Siwon jadi merasa bersalah sendiri. Dia direktur perusahaan besar, tetapi keluarganya masih belum bisa dibilang mapan. Mereka tidak pernah meminta dan terbiasa hidup sederhana, tetapi apakah itu alasan yang tepat untuk tidak memberikan apa yang pantas bagi mereka?

“ _Noona_ dan _Eomma_ mungkin membutuhkan mobil dan sopir pribadi jika berkunjung ke rumah.” tawar Siwon. Serta-merta Hyojin dan Mikyung menolak. “Untuk apa? Kau meremehkan _Eomma_? Begini-begini, _Eomma_ masih kuat naik angkutan kota yang sesak. Bus antar kota yang kebut-kebutan itu juga masih bisa _Eomma_ tangani! Tak usah mobil segala!” Mikyung menggeleng-geleng cepat

“Mm!” Hyojin mengangguk, “Mobil mahal, Won. Dengan sopirnya akan lebih mahal lagi. Lebih baik uangmu kau simpan untuk sekolahnya Minho, ‘kan?”

Hyojin menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar sang adik. “Kalau soal keluhanku yang kerepotan datang ke sini, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan,” senyum Hyojin lembut terulas, “Sudah tanggung jawab kami untuk membantumu mengenai berkas itu.”

“Biarpun kamu sudah jadi bos dan kami masihlah petani desa yang memalukan, kami tidak akan mungkir dari tugas untuk menjagamu. Aku sebagai ibu tentu tak bisa melepaskan bungsuku begitu saja.”

Mikyung wanita sanguin, bukan melankolis, jadi susunan kata-kata macam ini jarang keluar darinya. Suasana yang dibangunnya dengan kalimat langka itu klop dengan Siwon yang sangat gampang terenyuh. Pria itu sekali lagi memeluk keluarganya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Terima kasih kembali, Kuda,” celetuk Hyojin dengan kekehan, memanggil Siwon dengan ‘nama masa kecil’, “Sungguh, tidak sia-sia kami datang kalau kau bersikap baik pada kami. Kau benar-benar adik dan anak yang baik.”

“Hyojin benar. Kau memperbaiki hubunganku dengan kakak kekanakanmu ini. Gara-gara berkasmu, aku dan Hyojin jadi saling membantu. Aku membantunya sebelum naik _lift_ dan dia membantuku berjalan ke sini setelah aku jatuh. Biarpun ya, kecerobohannya dan kelambatannya itu masih tak tertolong...”

Kalimat pamungkas Mikyung membuat Hyojin menggembungkan pipi. “ _Eomma_! Aku ‘kan sudah memapahmu dan membuatkanmu teh. Masih diejek juga, sih?”

“Memang begitu, ‘kan? Kalau kau lebih cepat dan bisa bersikap elit sedikit, pasti kita tidak akan kesusahan begini!”

Siwon meringis. Sebelum perdebatan ini menghebat, ia segera menyela, “Se-sebaiknya, kita cari dulu sandal Hyojin- _noona_ di lantai satu... Akan kubantu, mumpung aku juga masih istirahat...”

“Ide bagus! Itu sandal jepit kesukaanku yang warna kuning. Kau tahu ‘kan aku selalu memakainya sejak kecil?” Hyojin mengalihkan topik dengan cepat, tetapi Mikyung segera menjewernya. “Beraninya kau mengabaikan _Eomma_ yang sedang bicara!”

“Huwaa, ampun!!!”

_Biarlah, biarlah_ , batin Siwon sambil menarik Hyojin dan Mikyung yang norak itu ke _lift_ , _para pegawaiku tak akan bisa mencibir keluarga bos mereka, ‘kan?_

*****TAMAT*****


End file.
